


Together

by ladyshinx



Series: Lion Shiro and Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, Wall Sex, lion shiro, mentions of mpreg, part lion keith (but it isn't super mentioned?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshinx/pseuds/ladyshinx
Summary: Shiro and Keith celebrate their anniversary.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy. this was super self indulgent and im too tired to edit anymore. 
> 
> not beta'd because im too embarrassed to ever tell my beta i wrote this.
> 
> sequel to my previous [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699090/chapters/36484317), but can be read separately.
> 
> references to what Shiro looks like though are in the notes in the first chapter of that fic!

Their date had gone well. Shiro had surprised Keith for their anniversary with a dinner reservation at the restaurant they had gone to on their first date, the twins safely tucked away in bed at Krolia’s, and not a care in the world for an evening alone together. 

There had been plans for a movie, tickets to a show that Keith had wanted to see for months, and Shiro had read good things about. A bottle of shared wine, and too many instances of touching feet under the table, however, found them deciding to forgo that plan, pressing heated kisses against the side of the car, before making their way home while trying to keep their hands to themselves. The moment they reached home, however, all bets were off.

The door slammed shut behind them, Keith fumbling for the lock behind him in a daze of heat at Shiro pressed him against the wood, his teeth finding purchase on his mating mark. Keith keened in surprise, moaning loudly as arousal flushed through his body, his hands gripping at Shiro's biceps to keep himself standing. “Shiro…”

Shiro purred, working his tongue against the wound on his mates neck, humming in reply. Keith gasped as he left Shiro's tail make it's way around his leg, curling gently around his thigh before squeezing tightly. He felt his knees go weak as Shiro thrust his hips forward roughly.

“I can't stand,” Keith managed to moan, his knees shaking as he flushed with heat, throwing his head back as Shiro made work at his neck, teeth leaving a necklace of hickies across his neck that he knew would be a pain to hide, that he didn't  _ want _ to hide. Shiro huffed in amusement at that. 

“Let me fix that for you,” was the only warning he got, before large paws made their way under his thighs, encircling them completely as he picked Keith up, turning to the nearby wall and pressing him against it. Working his paws down, Shiro guided Keith's legs around his waist. 

“Better?” Shiro crooned softly in his ear, leaning forward to nibble gently at his ear, causing Keith to whine in pleasure. The lion chuckled, nuzzling his muzzle into Keith's neck, before grinding his hips forward against the tent forming in Keith's pants. 

“Shiro,” Keith moaned, brining his hands to Shiro's shoulders, sharper than average nails digging into his mates shoulders, trying to keep him close. “Don't tease me, Alpha.” 

Keith felt the shudder run through Shiro, felt the paws on his legs move to his hips, gripping him tightly as they completely encircled him, squeezing gently as He continued to move his hips, humping rougher as he panted, “what do you need, sweetheart?” 

“Need you in me,” Keith gasped out as a particularly rough thrust sent him sliding up the wall, the heat building in his stomach as he felt claws prick the skin of his hips. “Fuck me here, and then in bed until I forget my name.” 

The loud growl of approval send another flush of heat high onto Keith's cheeks, wiggling his hips as Shiro stopped thrusting long enough to work Keith's pants down far enough to expose his ass, leaking slick as if he was in heat, before completely ripping his own off, and in half. 

“If you tore those, I'm not fixing them,” Keith growled, before gasping as he felt Shiro's dick, hard and unsheathed, rub between his cheeks, catching on his hole with each movement. 

“I'll buy a new pair,” Shiro growled, thrusting his hips to rub his dick with slick. “You're worth every penny.” 

Keith laughed as he panted, digging his claws out from Shiro's back where they had migrated, using his hand to guide Shiro's dick into his hole, before thrusting his hips down, filling himself with moan. 

Shiro pressed himself closer, purring a pleased noise as he worked his hands up, pressing Keith's dress shirt up until it bunched under his arms, exposing his tits, bringing himself forward to bite at a nipple as he thrust slowly, sucking as he began moving faster, urged on by each of Keith's gasps of pleasure. 

Keith lost himself to pleasure, his hand against Shiro's head, keeping him pressed against his chest as he tugged at his nipples, continuing to suck hard enough until a small stream of milk burst forward, making Keith gasp with pleasure. It has been weeks since the twins had been weaned, but his breasts were still full and sore at times, slowly producing less over time. He moaned as the pressure he felt was released in time with each rough thrust from Shiro. 

Soon, Shiro moved to the other tit, and Keith felt himself approaching the edge, gripping Shiro's head tighter in his hands, gasping as he felt Shiro's knot hit the edge of his rim, but not entering. 

“Come on Alpha,” Keith gasped as Shiro let out a particularly harsh thrust, his knot pressing against his rim, teasing what he really wanted. “Knot me. Fill me up.” He leaned forward, gasping in Shiro's ear, “breed me.” He bit Shiro's ear as Shiro growled in agreement.

With one harsh suck and a final thrust, he felt Shiro press his knot in before cumming, and felt himself let go as well. 

Keith came back to himself to find Shiro gently kissing his hickies, running this tongue gently over them, before licking a stripe up Keith's face, causing him to sputter a laugh. 

“Happy anniversary,” Shiro purred, pushing his muzzle into Keith's cheek gently, rubbing gently before pressing their lips together. 

“Happy anniversary,” Keith replied, breaking the kiss to nuzzle himself against Shiro's muzzle, finding himself purring as Shiro continued to press him into the wall.

Shiro chuckled as he pressed a sloppy lick against Keith's cheek. “Breed me, huh?” Keith felt his cheeks flush hot, pressing a palm against Shiro's face as he pushed him away, ignoring the laughter Shiro sent his way. 

“As if you're not thinking about it too,” Keith mumbled, pulling his hand away with a disgusted noise as Shiro licked his palm, before moving back in to nudge their faces together. 

“Always,” Shiro murmured, sighing softly as they continued to come down together, enjoying the silence that swept calmly over them.

They stayed like that for a few moments, rubbing against each other gently and sharing kisses until Shiro's knot slipped free. Keith pressed a few more pecks to Shiro's cheeks, before he rubbed himself down against Shiro's softened cock, causing him to grunt in surprise. 

“I believe you promised me more in bed, Alpha.”

Keith couldn't help but laugh as Shiro threw him over his shoulder, and carried him towards their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> written for my biggest fan who always leaves the sweetest and longest comments on my fics, and fills my dms with super nice messages. youre a doll, A.


End file.
